User blog:Order of the Female Jesse/Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 6 my gameplay walkthrough 2019
My choices/decisions: Did you show the Flint & Steel to CaptainSparklez? I showed the Flint & Steel. "Really?" Who did you accuse after dinner? I refused to accuse anyone. "I don't think there's enough evidence to accuse anyone... yet..." Did you lend a helping hand or go after The White Pumpkin? I helped my friends fight off the spiders. "Time to get to the bottom of this." Did you convince the others about Cassie Rose? I convinced the others. "The White Pumpkin... is Cassie Rose!" How did you leave Cassie Rose? I left her with her cat, Winslow. "Here kitty. You pain-in-the-butt." All choices/decisions are copyright to: A Portal to Mystery. My additional choices/decisions: My images: Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 6.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 6 Chapters.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 6 Choices.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 6 Chapter 1 Invitation to Die For Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 6 Chapter 2 Mr. Sandman Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 6 Chapter 3 Killer Instincts Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 6 Chapter 4 The Science of Deduction Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 6 Chapter 5 From the Ashes Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 6 Chapter 6 Elementary, My Dear Jesse. Achievement.jpg My favorite images: swords.jpg My screenshots: My favorite screenshots by users: Official videos: Minecraft Story Mode - Paul Reubens (Pee-Wee Herman) Interview Minecraft Story Mode Episode 6 - 'A Portal to Mystery' Launch Trailer Minecraft Story Mode - Episode 6 Guest Cast Interview All official videos are imported from Telltale Games. My gameplay walkthrough videos: Chapter 1: Invitation to Die For Chapter 2: Mr. Sandman Chapter 3: Killer Instincts Chapter 4: The Science of Deduction Chapter 5: From the Ashes Chapter 6: Elementary, My Dear Jesse. All my gameplay walkthrough videos time length maxed up to 29 minutes. My bonus/extras videos: Official soundtracks/musics: Official soundtracks/musics are currently waiting to be release from Antimo & Welles. My feelings, share and thoughts: (This description is currently incomplete.) Your Female White "*Loyal*" Jesse (Message us) Links: A Portal to Mystery Minecraft: Story Mode - Wikipedia User links: MCSM Choices from S1E6 (By: Jessefan1) My gameplay walkthrough 2019 list: Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 Griefer Madness my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 4 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 5 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 6 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 7 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 2 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 3 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 4 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 5 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Other informations: End of page. Category:Blog posts